


Saviors of Crime

by Potato67



Series: Stony Mob!AU [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Tony, Bottom Tony, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Mob AU, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags May Change, Tony Stark-centric, Top Steve, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/pseuds/Potato67
Summary: It's been six months since Tony had been kidnapped by HYDRA and almost a year since he had met the Avengers. Everything seemed to be great, he had a new family that made him feel safe, a boyfriend who he loved and loved him back... But Brock Rumlow is still on the run and Tony has the feeling that something bad is going to happen. And soon.Or-The sequel of the mob au nobody asked for where now a 19 year old Tony Stark is dating Captain Steve Rogers of the Avengers and Brock Rumlow is the king of assholes and Howard Stark can burn in hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *10000000+ years later*
> 
> Hello!!! The sequel is now here and I'm so sorry for the time it took, school has been kicking my ass to the moon and back and I've just been so exhausted. But now I've had time to write and hopefully I'll be able to make regular updates.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this!!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! <3
> 
> (All characters belong to Marvel Studios and all mistakes in this work are mine)

It had been almost six months since Tony had been kidnapped by HYDRA and almost a year since he had met the Avengers and his life had turned upside down. He was slowly getting better but couldn't help but also getting more and more nervous the longer time went on. Rumlow was still in the wind and Tony feared that he would show up one day and take everything he loved away from him.  
He loved the Avengers dearly, they were his family, and he knew they loved him back just as much. Everything was great, especially things between him and Steve.  
Sure, they fought sometimes, all relationships had their ups and downs, but their fights never lasted long, and besides, the post fight sex was mind blowing. So yeah, life was great, for now.

A knock on the front door of the mansion snapped him out of his thoughts and he put down his coffee and headed to answer the door. He walked past the living room where the team sat and watched the new season of Sherlock (because Jesus, they had waited so long for that), not tearing their eyes away from the screen for even a second.  
He looked at them for a second and rolled his eyes before going over to the door.

When he opened it he was greeted by two pairs of arms being wrapped around him. The people who were holding him were yelling at him over eachother and he couldn't help but to grin and hug them back.

“Rhodey! Pepper!”  
Rhodey and Pepper were still hugging him and Pepper was cupping his cheeks and turning his head around to look over his face. When she saw that there was no damage she let him go and smacked him over the head instead.

“Ow! What was that for!?”

The redhead looked like she was about to explode.  
“That was for dropping out of school without a word, that was for not calling us, that was for not letting us know that you had been kidnapped, tortured and fucking raped! Six months ago! We had to find out from Mrs Jarvis! We were worried sick! We tried to call you but you had changed your number! We dropped everything to get here the second Ana told us where you were! What were you thinking!?”

Pepper looked close to tears and her hands were trembling. Rhodey didn't look any better himself. His jaw was clenched and it looked like he was trying to fight back tears.

“Yeah man, you just disappeared one day and it was just radio silence since that. We were about to report you missing when one of the professors told us that you had dropped out.”

Tony looked down in shame yet leaning into his oldest friends embraces.  
He had been so busy the past year that it never occurred to him to call his friends. He remembered how he had been on his way back to his dorm room after the last class of the day and finding his dad's driver by his door. Tony was seventeen and had been working on getting his third Ph.D. at MIT when his dad decided that he wanted his personal punching bag back. He hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye to Pepper or Rhodey and when he had gotten back to Manhattan he had been greeted with a beating and an order to cut every possible tie with his friends.

Tony looked back up at the two and felt tears well up in his own eyes. His lips wobbled and he hugged them both as tight as he could. The guilt was overwhelming and he was starting to shake.  
His friends just held him tighter and Peppers was soothingly rubbing his back.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This past year has been a mess and I forgot to contact you and I feel terrible, I'm a terrible friend and I don't deserve you. Howard is right, I'm such a burden, I-”

Tony was cut off by Rhodey lifting his chin up and looking right into his eyes.

“Anthony Edward Stark, don't you ever say those things about yourself again. You are the best friend a guy could ever ask for and you deserve everything good in this world, especially after all the shit you have gone through. You are the smartest, nicest, most generous person I have ever had the pleasure of befriending. I knew it from the moment I first saw you on campus, fifteen years old, looking lost and with a black eye that this guy was gonna be my responsibility and that I was gonna enjoy every single second of it.”

The tears in the young geniuses eyes were now falling freely. He looked over at Pepper with a blurry vision and she was smiling sadly back at him.

“Tony” she started with a soft voice. “You know how much we love you and don't you ever, and I mean ever, call yourself a burden again. Howard Stark is an abusive, drunk loser who missed out on knowing an incredibly amazing son.”

Tony burrowed his face in her neck and inhaled her calming scent. Her arms were back around her and he let himself be held. Rhodey joined the hug and had an arm wrapped around his waist which he used to pull them both into his chest.  
His head shot up a minute after when he heard someone clearing their throat.

He turned his head back and saw the entire team standing a few feet back, looking at his friends suspiciously. Steve in particular was staring at the arm Rhodey had wrapped around his waist and clenched his fists. 

Tony let go of his two friends and headed over to his boyfriend who wrapped an arm around him immediately and used his free hand to cup his cheek. Steve's thumb wiped away the tears that were drying on his cheek and gave him a worried look.

“What happened? Tony, who are they?”

Tony just chuckled and stood on his toes to kiss the corner of Steve's mouth.  
Then he stepped out of his boyfriends embrace and headed back over to Pepper and Rhodey's sides. He threw his right arm over Peppers shoulders and his left was wrapped around Rhodey’s waist since he couldn't reach the other man's shoulders. Tony smiled at his confused team and started to explain.

“Team! These are my friends Virginia Potts, or Pepper as she goes by, super smart and her main weapons are her stilettos” he said while looking at the redhead “and James Rhodes aka Rhodey aka Honeybear, but only I am allowed to call him that. He is joining the air force after graduation.” and looked at the man next to him.  
“They are my friends from MIT. I've already told you about them before.”

Then he headed back over to Steve's side and laced his fingers together with the blonde's and looked at his oldest friends.

“Pep, Rhodey, let me introduce you to the Avengers which I'm sure Ana’s already told you about. Over there is Bruce with the curls and glasses, who is also my science bro. Next to him is Natasha, who shares the ability with Pepper to be able to scare the living shit out of me and is also most likely to kill someone with her stilettos. The blonde next to her is Clint, he is an idiot.” “HEY!” “And the man with the metal arm is also a James, but he goes by Bucky. Over there is Thor aka the gentle giant” “GREETINGS!” “And this” he said while stepping closer to Steve “is Steve Rogers, he is the captain of this team and… He is also my boyfriend.”

The team and Pepper and Rhodey were all staring at eachother until Natasha spoke up.

“Well” she said while smirking at Pepper “why don't you two come in, I believe you and I have a lot to talk about.” She gestured for the two to come in and they made their way to the living room.  
Clint leaned over to Tony and whispered in his ear.

“They are gonna discuss world domination, aren't they?”  
“Yup.”  
“That's what I was afraid of.”

Tony settled on the couch in between Rhodey and Steve who was still holding his hand.  
Rhodey was staring suspiciously at Steve and before Tony could ask what was wrong, his friend spoke up.

“What are your intentions with Tony?”

Steve looked up startled at the other man.  
“Excuse me?”

The whole team was staring now, waiting to see what happens next.  
Rhodey held his gaze and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“You heard me. What are your intentions with Tony? Because I swear to God Rogers, I don't give a damn about how powerful or dangerous you are. If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and I will rip your spine out through your ass and beat your cold, dead body with it. Or worse, I'll send Pepper on you and help her bury the body.”

“RHODEY!”

Tony, along with the rest except Pepper and Natasha who had just raised a surprised eyebrow, we're looking at Rhodey with wide eyes and open mouths. Rhodey just shrugged and leaned back on the couch.

“What? I mean it. If he hurts you I will kill him in the most painful way possible, co-signed by Pepper.” Tony looked over at Pepper who just smiled innocently at him and he turned his head back to Rhodey. His friend's expression had turned into a sad one and he sighed deeply. “I'm tired of you being hurt Tones. You have gone through so much and you deserve to be happy.”

“Naw, Honeybear!” Tony said while leaning into his friend’s side.  
Steve cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

“I can promise you, mr Rhodes. I will never do anything to hurt Tony and I swear that I will protect and love him with every fiber in my body. And if I ever do anything to hurt him, I give you my full permission to kick my ass to the moon and back.”

Rhodey looked at the blonde in silence for a few tense seconds before smirking and extending his hand.  
“Call me Rhodey.”

Steve smiled back and shook his hand before wrapping it around Tony's shoulders.  
The silence returned for a second before Bucky threw his arms up.

“What the hell just happened!? You just threatened to kill him by ripping his spine out through his ass and now you are on nickname bases!?”

Tony tried to keep a straight face and succeeded. For about two seconds. Then he burst out laughing, the team not far behind.  
God, he had missed those two...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up!?
> 
> This is a very short chapter and it's basically just some angst and fluff.

Tony, Rhodey and Pepper were in Tony's room and catching up on the past year. Tony and Pepper were leaning back on the headboard of the bed while Rhodey was on the floor playing with DUM-E. Pepper had an arm wrapped around Tony's shoulders and her hand was threading through his hair while his head leaned against her shoulder. 

Anyone else would have thought that they were dating but they couldn't be more wrong. Sure, they loved each other, but in a strictly platonic was. Pepper viewed Tony as a little brother and to Tony she and Rhodey were the siblings he always wanted but never got. They were always there for each other, no matter what, and were fiercely protective of each other.

“So Tony…” Pepper said with a smirk stretching on her lips “when did you and Steve meet, huh?”

Tony looked up towards her with a glare but the smirk was still there and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Tony and Rhodey were the only people she allowed to see her goofy side of her, to anyone else she was professional and sophisticated.

Tony rolled his eyes and settled back on her shoulder before sighing dramatically.

“They came to mine and Bruce's apartment about a year ago since Clint was injured and Bruce is the team doctor. I was supposed to be at work but since here was barely any customers I got to go home early. I walk into our living room where this group of ridiculously good looking people are gathered and Natasha is pointing a gun at my face. Bruce managed to calm everyone down and he explained everything. At first Steve was a bit cold and shit but then we had to move in with them since their rivals were after me and I was attacked by one of them. So, Steve and I got to know each other and well… Here we are.”

Pepper and Rhodey, who had gotten up from the floor and settled at the foot of the bed, were staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Rhodey’s expression then turned into one of anger and he put his hand on Tony's ankle.

“Tony. Who was it? Who attacked you? I swear to God when I find those bastards who hurt there will be hell to pay.”   
By now Rodney was trembling with anger and Tony had to put his hand over his to get him to look him in the eyes. There were angry tears gathering in Rhodey's eyes and he moved his grip to Tony's hand.

“It's okay Honeybear, he's dead. Jack Rollins is dead.”

Rhodey just frowned at that.  
“But the other guy then? Rumlow? The one that, that… You know.”

“The one that raped and tortured me?” Tony felt Pepper tense up at that and she pulled him at bit closer to her.  
“He's, he’s out. They had him captured, but he, uh, he escaped almost six months ago.”

Pepper kissed the top of his head to comfort him while Rhodey stood up and started to pace back and forward in the room, DUM-E rolling after him and beeping.

“Jesus Christ, Tones! Does nobody know where he is?”

Tony just shook his head and burrowed closer to the redhead. Rhodey took a deep breath and settled down on the unoccupied side of Tony and wrapped his own arm around him.

“I swear Tony, if I ever find him. I'll kill him slowly and painfully for what he did to you.”

Tony chuckled and leaned against the other male.

“What is it with you and threats today, Sugarplum?”

“You're tiny and need to be protected, Pepper agrees.”

“I am not tiny!”

Pepper chuckled and petted his head.

“You are tiny.”

Tony pouted but cuddled closer to his friends.

“So how long will you be here?”

They both sighed and hugged him tighter. Pepper was the one who answered him.

“We’ll leave tomorrow afternoon. We have exams and Rhodey is having a meeting with some people about the air force.”

Tony felt disappointment well up inside it and let out a quiet “oh”. He had missed his friends terribly and he had just gotten them back only to have them taken from him again so soon. 

“Hey” Pepper started “we still have today and half of tomorrow. How about we go out and grab a cup of coffee and some doughnuts?”

Tony groaned but stood up anyway.

“Damn you for knowing my biggest weakness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since the last update and I'm so so sorry about that. School is almost over and then I'll hopefully be able to update much more. Hope you guys will like this!
> 
> WARNING! SMUT UNDER THE CUT! (This chapter is basically just porn)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

After the trip to the cafe where Tony and Steve had their first date he, Pepper and Rhodey seemed to be glued to each others sides since you never saw them more than a couple of feet from each other. They had kicked Steve out of his and Tony's room for the night so the three of them could have their own little sleepover. They ate junk food and traded stories from the past year. It was a blast and Tony couldn't remember being happier than he was with his new family and his oldest friends.

‘All good things have to come to an end though’ Tony thought as he walked his friends to their car with a heavy heart. Pepper walked up to him and cupped his cheeks before pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

“It's okay Tony, I'll promise that we’ll visit and now we can call each other all the time. And remember, if you ever need anything, just call us and we’ll be there.”

He hugged her tight and they didn't let go of each other until Rhodey cleared his throat. They looked at him and he just raised an eyebrow.

“Where is my hug, huh?”

Tony let out a watery laugh and went to hug the larger man.

“Take care, Tones. I mean it. And remember, if tall, blonde and handsome doesn't treat you right, I'll kick his ass.”

“I'll hold you onto that, Honeybear.”

They reluctantly let go of each other and Rhodey and Pepper got into the car and waved goodbye Tony waved back and didn't go back into the house until the car was out of sight.  
He turned to the front door where Steve was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. When the blonde saw the tears in the younger ones eyes he opened his arms. Tony sped up to and wrapped his arms around Steve's middle while the older one of the two wrapped his arms around Tony.  
They stood like that for a few minutes before Steve led his lover back in and they sat down on the couch in the living room and cuddled. Steve gently kissed Tony's forehead and reached for a blanket to cover them both with.

“You okay, Doll?”

“Yeah, I've just missed them so much and now they have to leave. I know I'm being dramatic, but, I just want them here with me.”

“I know, love. It's okay, you'll see them soon again. I don't think that neither Pepper or Rhodey will let you go that easily.”

“Yeah.” Was the response added with a chuckle. Tony looked up from where his face had been pressed against Steve's neck and looked into the beautiful blue eyes. Steve smiled at Tony when an idea popped into his head. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the brunettes. Tony responded immediately and put his hand behind Steve's neck to pull him closer.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve put his own hands on each side of Tony's face. Steve licked the bottom of Tony's lip, asking for entrance which he happily received. Steve let his hand wander further down so that it was on Tony's waist when Tony pulled away.

“What are you doing?”

Tony's hair was disheveled and his lips were red and a little swollen from the kiss. He was a little breathless from the lack of oxygen the kiss provided and his pupils were blown wide. Needless to say, he looked hot as hell. Steve licked his own lips and smirked a bit.

“I'm just making up for the night I was kicked out of our room.” He said before attaching his lips to Tony's neck and prepping it with kisses and bites. Tony let out a long moan and started to grind his erection on Steve's leg. Steve moved the other hand down to stroke Tony's member through his pants. Tony let out whimpers of pleasure before snapping himself out of his lust filled haze.

“Wait, wait wait. What about the team?” He said out of breath. Steve just kept kissing his neck, mumbling a quiet “they're out” and moved to suck at Tony's earlobe. Tony's breath hitched and he closed his eyes in bliss. Steve moved his hands under Tony's shirt and pulled it off the genius. Tony pushed Steve back on the couch so that his back was resting against the arm of the couch. Steve looked up on his boyfriend in surprise since it was mostly Steve who was the more dominant of the two. Tony just smirked at him and draped his leg over Steve so that he was straddling him. The brunette dove his head down and started to kiss and suck on Steve's neck while also grinding their cocks on each other. The blonde put his hands on the exposed waist and rubbed the hipbones with his thumbs.

“Ah fuck!” Steve exclaimed and threw his head back when Tony sucked at a very sensitive spot.  
Tony's smirk widened and he circled his hips down harder on the other man.

“You like that Cap? You like having me grinding down on you like a little slut? Want me to ride you?” 

Steve looked up at the genius with wide eyes. Tony usually wasn't this vocal during sex, he mostly let out beautiful moans and whimpers while Steve handled the dirty talk that caused them. Seeing Tony take control like this drove him wild and he felt pride swelling in his chest at the thought of Tony being so comfortable in their relationship that he was willing to take control for once. He couldn't help but to let out a loud “Fuck yes!” and silently thanked God that the team was out. If they saw him like this they'd never let either him or Tony live it down. Or maybe just him, since Natasha doesn't let anyone mess with Tony without severe consequences.

“Language Cap!”

Steve looked up with a perfect bitch face and Tony couldn't help but to let out a loud laugh. Steve's expression morphed into a smile and before Tony knew it lips were placed on his own and their tongues were wrestling for dominance. Steve easily won that battle and he had Tony moaning against his mouth. Tony separated their lips briefly to remove Steve's own shirt. They went back to kissing and feeling each other up. Steve started to tug at Tony's pants while moving his lips away from the other man's own and started to suck at the spot underneath the ear that he knew drove Tony crazy.

“You are wearing too much, love.”

“Why don't we do something about that then?” Came Tony's panting response. The panting was soon turned into a shriek as Steve lifted him up by his ass. Steve chuckled in his ear and started to carry him up the stairs and to their room. It took a while for them to reach the room since Steve stopped once in awhile to push Tony against a wall and kiss him senseless and rub their hard on’s against each other.

When they finally made it to the room they had been reduced to moaning, kissing messes. Steve threw Tony on the bed but followed soon after, crawling in between the brunettes spread legs. Instead of attaching his lips to Tony's, Steve started sucking on one of his nipples and Tony let out the longest man yet.

In between all the moaning and panting Tony stood to think if Steve had decided to get as many sounds out of him as possible today.

Steve let go of the right nipple with a wet pop and gave the same treatment to the other one. As he was distracted, Tony took the opportunity to flip them over so that he was once again straddling his lover. Tony struggled for a second remove his pants and underwear, his socks and shoes along with them. He then proceeded to kiss his way down Steve’s chest all the way to his groin. Tony locked eyes with Steve and managed to drag the zip of Steve’s pants down with his teeth which caused the older of the two to let out a low groan. He then dragged Steve's own pants and underwear down, his hands sliding down the blonde’s perfect ass on the way. As Tony tossed the pants on the floor Steve let out a moan at the feeling of his cock hitting the cool air. Tony wasted no time and went down on his hands and knees took the entire length into his mouth. Steve let out a gasp and threw his head back against the pillow while trying not to rut his hips up in the wet heat that surrounded him.  
Tony chuckled a bit which sent vibrations through Steve’s cock and he started to slowly bob his head up and down while pumping what he couldn't each with his hand. He suddenly let go of the member which caused Steve to open his eyes and sit up straight against the headboard. Before he could ask if anything was wrong Tony reached to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer. He then opened the cap and coated his fingers in a generous amount and rubbed them together for a few seconds to heat up the substance. 

Steve's eyes widened in realization and licked his drying lips. He watched with lust filled eyes as Tony reached behind himself and let out a long moan. Tony had two fingers pumping in and out of himself when he leaned back down and reattached his mouth to Steve’s erect cock. Steve groaned at the sight and feeling of his sweetheart sucking his cock while prepping himself, giving Steve a great view of his ass. Tony groaned a little louder but tried not to lose his rhythm when he inserted a third finger.

Two minutes later Tony let go of the cock in his mouth with a gasp and looked Steve in the eyes. While still remaining eye contact he re-settled on Steve's lap and slowly sunk down on the fully hard, wet dick. Tony stopped to adjust when he was fully settled and by then they both were breathing loudly. Then Tony started to lift himself up until only the tip of Steve was still in him before slamming back down. They both groaned when Tony repeated the motion and soon they had found a rhythm. With Steve's hands on each Tony's ass cheeks and Tony's arms around Steve's neck they leaned in and shared a sloppy kiss. Steve angled his hips and when Tony slammed back down he saw stars as his prostate was hit with Steve.

“Fuck yes, Steve baby!”  
“Yeah babydoll, take it!”  
“Fuck I love you!”  
“Love you too baby, so damn much!”

When Steve felt his orgasm build up he grabbed Tony's erection and started to pump in the rhythm of the thrusts. Soon Tony was cumming on both their chests and stomachs and Steve was shooting his load into Tony's ass. When their heartbeats had slowed down and they were breathing normally again they looked at each other and smiled warmly. They shared a sweet kiss before Tony pulled off with a wince and settled on the bed. 

Steve smiled down at the sleepy genius and picked up the shirt he had been wearing and used it to clean the drying cum of the both of them, careful with Tony's hole since he had been quite rough which showed when Tony winced a bit at the contact. When he finished, Steve tossed the shirt on the floor. He then settled behind Tony and spooned them while kissing the back of his neck. They soon fell asleep and only woke up when Clint stepped into their room unannounced and proceeded to scream like a twelve year old at the sight of the two of them naked. Needless to say, he cried in Natasha's arms for the rest of the night. Natasha was not amused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! School is finally out and I am free!!! (At least until August :\ )  
> I really hope you'll like this chapter and from now on I'll have more time to write which means more chapters!! Gah I'm so exited!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

Tony woke up the next morning from the sore feeling in his behind from the night’s activities and a full bladder. He groaned and tried to sit up from where he had been laying on Steve’s chest. The action caused Steve, who was still asleep, to also groan and tighten his grip on the boy on his chest. Tony rolled his eyes but would have snuggled closer if it didn’t feel like his bladder was about to explode. He managed to wiggle his way out of his lovers arms and limped lightly to the bathroom. When he stepped inside he let out a gasp at the sight in the mirror. He really should stop being surprised over the amount of marks Steve leaves on him after nights like these but it still does every time. He sighed and went to take care of his business and brushed his teeth afterwards. He then walked out only to find his boyfriend still asleep on their bed. Tony was thinking about waking him up with a blow job when he got a much better idea. 

With a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smile on his lips he ran forward and jumped on Steve.

“WAKE UP!!!!!!!”

Steve startled awake and his hands automatically went around Tony to keep him from falling off the bed. Still bleary eyed he looked down at the grinning face that belonged to his sweetheart and he let out a groan and settled back on the pillows while tightening his arms around the body on top of him.  
Tony started to squirm around, trying to break loose but the blond just kept holding him close.

“Steve come on, let's go downstairs! I'm starving and it smells like Bruce's waffles.”

Steve just chuckled and kissed the top of the geniuses head while said genius frowned up on him. Steve took a second to admire his lover's face with a grin stretching across his face. Tony's hair was all tousled and his plump lips were a lovely shade of red that made Steve want to kiss them all day. His brown doe eyes were wide and looking right into his own blue ones.

“Nah, how about we stay in here all day and I'll feed you something else?” He said with a wink.

Tony just stared at him with a poker face with a raised eyebrow until Steve sighed.  
“Fine, let's get waffles.”

Tony beamed and pressed a quick kiss to Steve lips before getting up and getting dressed in his black pajama shorts and one of Steve's large red T-Shirts. Steve himself put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black muscle shirt. They liked their hands together and made their way downstairs to the kitchen where the smell of waffles was oozing out. The whole team were settled around the table and were waiting for the waffles that were still being cooked by Bruce. Bruce stood by the stove and tried to ignore the whining of his teammates telling him that they were hungry while cooking waffles and wearing a green apron that said ‘SMASH’, a Christmas present from Bucky. 

Clint was the first one to spot the couple and he groaned into Natasha's shoulder. Tony just rolled his eyes and went up to Bruce and snatched a waffle from the plate and started to munch on it. 

“HEY!” Came Clint's outraged cry “Why does he get waffles before me!? I've been waiting for almost an hour but I didn't get anything!”

“Because he doesn't annoy me as much as you do.” Was Bruce's calm reply. The scientist hadn't even looked up from the stove when he answered and was unable to see Clint pouting and snuggling closer to Natasha.  
The rest of the team laughed and Bucky just wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders.  
“Oh Clint, we all know that Bruce's favorite is Tony. He has some weird, mystical power that makes him irresistible. Just look at Steve! Our brave and fearless leader turns into a gooey mess and I'm pretty sure that Natasha would stab everyone in here if something happened to her small person.”

This resulted in another wave of laughter from the team and Tony and Clint just crossed their arms over their chests a with puts on their faces, though the pouts were for entirely different reasons.

“I'm not small.” Mumbled Tony and glared at the laughing people. Thor just let out a booming laugh and put his arm around Tony and pulled him closer.

“Oh friend Anthony! While your heart and attitude might be mighty, I must admit that your physical form is not one of a warrior, though not unappealing.” The gigantic blonde wiggled his eyebrows before a pair of familiar arms were wrapped around Tony and pulled him into a large chest. Steve started to kiss his neck while mumbling “mine”. Tony just chuckled while trying to contain a moan and fed Steve the last piece of his waffle. A loud groan was heard from Clint and then a cry of pain when Natasha smacked him.

“When are you gonna stop smacking me?” He asked while rubbing his head.  
“When are you gonna stop being so stupid?” She replied without looking up from the newspaper.  
Everyone dropped the subject when Bruce put two plates filled with waffles on the table and started to dig in.  
Loud chatter filled the kitchen while the Avengers enjoyed their breakfast when Bruce stood up and headed to the fridge.

“We're out of milk!” The scientist exclaimed.  
“What about soy milk?”  
“No.”  
“Coconut milk?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oats milk?”  
“Thank god no.”  
“Lactose free milk?”  
“We're all out.”

Everyone groaned and Tony stood up and headed towards his and Steve's bedroom to get changed.

“I'll run down to the store and grab some.” He said while changing his pajama shorts for a pair of jeans but decided to keep Steve's shirt on. He grabbed his wallet and headed downstairs. When he passed the kitchen everyone had started to clear the table and Thor was taking care of the dishes. Steve looked up at Tony from where he had been wiping the table and and asked if he wanted company which Tony declined, as much as he loved Steve and the rest of the gang some alone time was appreciated every now and then. He grabbed his jacket and headed down to the local supermarket. 

On his way there he passed the place that Rumlow had blow up and kidnapped him. He stopped briefly and rubbed at his chest where the shrapnel had entered and tried to get rid of the phantom pains that blossomed at the memory.  
The whole incident kept replaying in his mind and he felt his breath quicken while his hands started to tremble. Realizing that he was about to have a panic attack, Tony closed his eyes and tried to stabilize his breathing like Bruce had taught him when he would get flashbacks of his father's abuse. He clenched his trembling fist and walked shakingly to the supermarket.  
He shuddered and kept walking while trying to suppress the memories of his time with HYDRA.

When he finally reached the supermarket he had almost managed to calm down completely and he grabbed a shopping basket and made his way towards the milk section. He grabbed a gallon of regular milk and a gallon of lactose free milk for Clint since the man's stomach really couldn't handle regular and that would be a punishment for Clint and anyone within five miles of him.

A large man leaned on the glass door next to the young genius and smirked down at him. Said genius didn't notice as he was putting the milk in his basket until the man spoke up.

“Hey Tony.”

Tony looked up in surprise when he heard the familiar voice. He slowly stood up, never breaking eye contact with the figure in front of him. He blinked twice, as to make sure that his mind wasn't playing any tricks on him and cleared his throat.

“Ty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM BAM BAM!!!! What do you think will happen next? I'd love to hear your opinions in the comments! <3


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry for the wait! I've had some trouble with this chapter and I'm not 100% happy with it. Hopefully next chapter will be better and I'd love to hear your opinions in the comment section. <3

Tiberius Stone smirked down on the shorter man and crossed his arms over his chest. His blue eyes raked over Tony's body and he licked his lips at the sight, the young genius was truly a sight to behold. 

Tony on the other hand tried to not let his discomfort show on his face.   
He and Ty had been dating for about a year in college before Tony decided to run away from his abusive father. He had come to Ty’s apartment, seeking for shelter but the blonde had just turned his back at Tony, saying that he was just overreacting and that he needed to stop being so ungrateful and basically shut the door in the brunettes face. Tony had the cut off all types of contact with his now ex boyfriend and hadn't seen him since, at least until now that is.

“Ty, uh, wh- what are y-you doing h-here?” Tony cursed himself for stuttering and tried to play it off by keeping his head high and not to break eye contact. He looked the larger man over and couldn't help but notice how much he resembled Steve, blue eyes, blonde hair, the way their bodies were built. Tony shook those thoughts out of his head and instead focused on Tiberius who was still staring at him.

“Oh, I was just in the area you know and then I saw you pass by and decided that it was a good time to catch up. So how you been Tones?”

Tony couldn't suppress the glare that directed itself at Tiberius and scoffed.

“Oh, you know, fine. I mean why wouldn't I be? After my dad abused me, my mother neglected me and you abandoning me I should be nothing but happy, right?”  
The words caused Ty's smile to stiffen and his shoulders to tense slightly. He covered it up with a chuckle before opening his mouth.

“Yeah, that was pretty shitty of me wasn't it?” He proceeded to grab Tony's trembling hand in his before the genius snatched it back. Ty gave a little glare before continuing. “I want to apologize to you Tones, I miss you, I want to make it up to you. What do you say?”

“I don't know if that's such a good idea, you really hurt me Ty. And besides, I have a boyfriend now, so even if I forgive you, we can't go back to what we were.”  
Tony didn't notice how Tiberius shoulders and smile tensed even more, how his eyes hardened and how his jaw twitched.

“Is that so? Well, can't I still get you an apology coffee? Just like friends I promise, please?” The question came with a small, innocent smile. A smile that Tony had never been able to resist.  
Tony sighed heavily and Ty barely managed to suppress a smirk at the victory, he knew exactly how to manipulate the young genius into getting what he wanted.

Tony bit his lip before replying.  
“Fine, one coffee and then I don't want to see you again.” He replied sternly.

“Great!” Ty exclaimed while feeling satisfaction spread inside of him “How about we meet at Starbucks around six this afternoon?”

Tony sighed before replying with a “fine”. The brunette grabbed his basket and headed towards the cash register to pay for his milk and quickly walked back to the mansion.

Ty hadn't stopped staring at the brunette until he was out of sight.  
‘Oh Tony’ he thought with a cruel smile stretching across his face ‘you'll regret ever leaving me’.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tony had reached the mansion he was greeted with a kiss on the lips from Steve who grabbed the milk from his hand and put it in the fridge. While putting the milk away he spoke up from where he was crunched down and looked up at Tony.

“You were gone for quite a while, we were starting to get a little worried that something had happened to you.” The blonde said with a small frown on his face.

Tony gave a tired smile to his lover. Seeing Ty again had brought back memories from the time he had run away. The feelings of betrayal, sadness, fear and hopelessness had all come crashing back along with them and it had left Tony feeling emotionally drained for the day. And the fact that he had to see Ty again in the afternoon the same day just left him feeling anxious and dreadful.

“Oh, I- eh” he started nervously. Steve just gave him a concerned look and motioned for him to keep talking. “I met someone, that I used to know, date in fact. His name is Tiberius and we used to date back in college for almost two years until I ran away. I asked him for help, I had nowhere to go and nothing in my name and he just, slammed the door in my face. I haven't seen him since then, well, until now that is.” 

He finished the sentence and quickly wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape his eyes. Immediately he felt large arms wrap around him and looked up to see Steve stare down at him with sadness and adoration in his eyes. 

“Well, at least you don't have to worry about him anymore” he said while caressing Tony's cheek with one hand and gripping him tighter with the other. Tony leaned into the touch and lightly kissed Steve's wrist. “He won't bother you anymore.”

Tony slowly leaned out of Steve's hand and took a deep breath.  
“Actually I'm meeting him this afternoon for some coffee. He said he wanted to apologize for the way he treated me before.”

Steve gave him a unsure look before replying.  
“Why would you have to meet him for coffee for that?” At that Tony shrugged.  
“I don't know, he just said that he wanted to apologize over a coffee and I agreed to meet him.” Steve's eyes hardened when he answered.  
“I don't think that you should go.”  
“What? Why not?”  
“I don't like this guy, he hurt you and what if he tries something now, huh? Then what? I mean, he obviously still has feelings for you, otherwise he probably wouldn't have asked you out, right?”

Tony just rolled his eyes and stepped out of Steve's embrace.  
“He does not have feelings for me, and even if he did he knows that I'm with you now, it'll be okay.”

“I don't think that you should go, I have a bad feeling about this Tony.”

“Why? Are you jealous? I'm still going Steve whether you like it or not.”

“Tony.” He said with his ‘I'm disappointed in you’ stare. “Don't go with Tiberius.”

Tony just glared at him and turned around and headed towards their bedroom.

“Tony!” Steve called after him “We aren't done yet!”

All he got in reply was the bedroom door slamming shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait guys!! It's just that my depression has been hitting me harder than usual and I've just had such a hard time trying to write and finding motivation. But thank you all for reading this and having the patience to wait for updates! <3
> 
> Comments and kudos are my fuel and are always appreciated!

Tony was fuming in the shower, washing his hair with a little more force than necessary.

‘How dare Steve try to forbid me from seeing Ty!? Sure, I'm not very excited about it but it doesn't matter. Whether or not I will go should be my own decision!’ Tony thought angrily.

He knew he was being a bit irrational and that Steve just wanted the best for him but he was perfectly capable of making his own decisions. The reason Tony got so worked up on it was because it reminded him too much of Howard.  
Even though he knew that Steve would never lay a finger on him it still brought up some bad memories of his time under his father's control, never being allowed to go out anywhere with anyone unless it was for the benefit of the company. And Steve trying to keep him from going out just hit a little close to home.  
If it had been any other day Tony might now have reacted like that, but seeing Ty had stirred up some old memories that he'd rather not think about.

Sighing, Tony stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel to dry off and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom and was both a little relieved and a little disappointed that he was alone. He was sure that Steve would have come up and tried to talk to him but he was also a bit glad that the older could sense that he needed some privacy to cool off before approaching.

Tony checked his watch and saw that he had around an hour before he was supposed to meet Ty. Deciding that he didn't need to stress he went to his closet to find an outfit for the evening. He pondered on it for a moment before pulling out a pair of black, skinny jeans and a red V-neck T-shirt along with a pair of briefs. He got dressed and checked himself in the mirror and decided that it was acceptable enough, he grabbed his phone and wallet and made his way back downstairs.  
He had around twenty minutes until he had to start going so he sat down on the couch in the living room next to Bruce.

“Nice outfit” the older scientist complemented “where are you going?”

“Yeah shrimp!” Exclaimed Clint from the other couch where he was cleaning his bow “Where are you going? You and Cap gonna go on a date or something?”

Tony looked at the smirking archer and flipped him off and just as he opened his mouth to answer, a voice spoke up from the entrance of the room.

“No Clint” Steve said grimly from where he was standing with his arms crossed “it's not me Tony’s going out with tonight.”

Cline and Bruce turned their heads so fast to Tony's direction that he was surprised that they hadn't broken their necks. Their eyes were wide and mouths agape and Tony was pretty sure that Clint almost dropped his bow. If it had been under other circumstances he would have laughed at them but now this time.

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned back in the couch while crossing his arms.  
“I'm meeting my ex.” he started “He saw me back at the supermarket and he wanted to apologize for how he treated me back when we were together, or rather how it ended between us.”

“Tony.” Bruce started slowly “Please tell me that you aren't talking about Tiberius Stone here. You know, _the_ Tiberius Stone that abandoned you when you needed him the most and the reason you ended up on the street?”

That earned him a tiny glare from his best friend and he just closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. Clint, who had been quiet for a while spoke up.

“Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a minute! Who the hell is Tiberius Stone?” The archer asked.

“He is my ex boyfriend. We dated a while back in MIT before I decided to run away from my dad. I came to him seeking for shelter but he just slammed the door in my face.” Tony answered, refusing to look up from the floor.

“Then why the hell are you gonna see this douchebag?!” Clint cried out.

“Because he just wants to apologize to me! Trust me, I don't want to see him more than you want me to but I just want to get it over with. You don't know him like I do, he'll just find a way to contact me until I say yes and I can't do that! I'm already freaking out over that Rumlow and Howard might find me and I don't need another thing on my plate!” Tony yelled. He got up from the couch and made his way past Steve in the doorway and past Bucky and Natasha who were standing a bit behind him with frowns on their faces. He threw on his shoes and went outside and headed towards the coffee shop where he would meet Ty.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the living room looked at each other in disbelief for a moment until Bucky shrugged and clapped Steve on the back.

“I'll follow him and make sure he's fine.” He said casually.

Steve just sighed and rubbed his temple.  
“Thanks Buck, I know he should be able to make his own decisions, I know that! But I just have a bad feeling about this guy, you know?”

Bucky just smiled and clapped him again. He headed towards the entrance where Tony had left and grabbed his handgun on the way and then left to follow the young genius.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was walking quickly towards the cafe, trying to shake off the feelings of anger and sadness before he reached his destination. ‘Why is everyone so against me making my own decisions?!’ He thought. He was so focused on trying to calm down that he didn't notice Bucky following him only a few feet behind, carefully making sure that his friend would be alright.  
Tony quickened his pace when he spotted the relatively empty cafe and tried to focus on not getting hit by a car. He entered the small cafe and looked around when he spotted Ty sitting alone in a booth with two steaming mugs of coffee on the table in front of him. The blonde was hurriedly writing something on his phone with his lower lip in between his teeth, a sign that he was either nervous or stressed.

Tony had almost reached the table when Ty looked up and saw him. A large grin spread across his face and he motioned for the small brunette to take a seat. Tony sat down in front of him and kept silent, waiting for the blonde to speak up first, because after all, he is the one who wanted to meet up.  
Ty pushed the full cup of plain black coffee towards Tony with a small smile.

“Got you some coffee, plain black, just how you like it.” He spoke up.  
Tony just sighed tiredly and crossed his arms over his chest before speaking up in a tired voice.

“What do you want Ty? You got me here and can you just say what you want to say so that we can move on with our lives? Because I've had a shitty day and I just want to go home and rest.”

Ty just smiled sympathetically and pushed forward the coffee cup closer to Tony who just rolled his eyes and took two big gulps. He sighed in content at the taste and then motioned for Ty to start talking.

Ty took a deep breath and grabbed Tony's hand before starting.  
“I don't know what to say Tony, I'm sorry and I miss you, I miss us, what we had. I'm wondering if there is a chance that we might be able to get that back?”

“Jesus Christ Ty! What the hell?!” Tony exclaimed while shooting out of his seat while ignoring the curious stares they were receiving. He swayed a little bit and felt his eyes getting heavier but ignored it in favor of continuing. “I've already told you, I'm in a relationship, a very happy one in fact. And even if I weren't I'd never get back together with you! I can't trust you anymore! Goodbye Tiberius, Steve was right, it was a mistake coming here.”

“Aw, come on Tony! I'm a changed man I promise! And I can give you so much more than whoever it is you're with now and I know you miss me Tony. Why else would you have agreed to meet me, huh? I know you like playing hard to get but I mean, come on? We were good together, great in fact and I know that you want it back just as much as I do!”

“You're crazy Ty! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! You abandoned me when I needed you the most and all this time that I've been with Steve have honestly been the best time of my life! Now leave me the hell alone!”

He started to walk out of the cafe on swaying legs but had to stop after a few steps to lean against the wall for support. Suddenly there were arms around him along with Ty's familiar cologne that he had once loved so much.

Tony looked up with betrayal in his eyes at the blonde.  
“You drugged me…”

Tiberius just chuckled while basically carrying the struggling and drugged genius out of the cafe before anyone could spot them.

“Oh Tony” he laughed “did you really think that I'd just let you go like that? I knew that you would resist but it's okay. You will be mine again whether you like it or not And who knows? Maybe someday you'll learn to love it?.”

The last Tony remembered before passing out is being tossed into the back of a black van and Bucky screaming his name accompanied by the sound of gunshots


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... I'm back I guess? 
> 
> I really hope that you like this chapter and stay tuned for more!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

‘ _Shit_!’ Was Bucky's first thought ‘ _Shit shit shit shit_!’

He was panting while he tried to get his shaking hands to dial Steve's number. He had tried to run after the van that Tiberius and another man had had thrown a seemingly unconscious Tony in and then sped away. He pressed the call button and held it to his ear while pacing back and forward. It rang three times before Steve picked up.

“Hey Buck, what's-” Steve didn't get to finish his question before Bucky's frantic voice filled his ear. “Woah woah woah! Slow down, I can't understand you! Are you okay? Is it Tony? Is he alright?”

“They took him Steve! They took Tony!” Bucky cried out.

“What!? Who did!?” Steve exclaimed, jumping off of the sofa while the rest of the team were rushing into the living room when they had heard his cries. He had asked to be left alone after Tony and Bucky's departure and they had respectfully left him to his thoughts. He had just started to cool off when he received Bucky’s call and now fear had replaced the anger in his body.

“Tiberius! I think he drugged Tony, he was basically unconscious when he dragged him out! He threw him in the car with someone else in and they drove away, I tried to stop them Stevie I really did, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry! This is my fault!” Tears were now streaming down Bucky’s face and he was furiously wiping them away with his prosthetics. He would never forget what had happened the last time Tony was kidnapped and he was terrified of what would happen this time around.

“Bucky this is not your fault and don't you dare think that for even a second! Now get your ass back home before anything else happens, we need to start looking before it’s too late!” Was Steve's reply.

“Okay. Okay I'm on my way.” Said Bucky before hanging up. He quickly wrote down the car's registration number before he could forget it and took a deep breath and started to run back home. He texted the number of the car to Phil and told him to find it ASAP.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve looked up from his phone and towards his team in silence. That silence probably would have continued of Bruce hadn't spoken up.

“Steve” he said carefully while taking a step towards his Captain “what happened?”

Steve took a deep, shuddering breath before replying.  
“It was Tiberius, he drugged Tony and drove away with him before Bucky could stop them. According to Buck there was also another man with Stone in the car. Bucky sent the registration number of the car to Phil and he and the rest of his team are most likely working on tracking it down right now.”

Phil had become strangely protective over the young genius during the year after the last kidnapping had occurred. He had come over to the mansion a lot and he and Tony had bonded quite a bit during that time and now Tony considered him a bit of a father figure. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone other than Steve which he had to on a few occasions where his boyfriend would get a tad bit jealous when they spent a lot of time together and felt a bit excluded.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts when the yelling and running around of his team became too loud for him to ignore. He sat back down on the couch with his head in his hands, trying to keep the tears that threatened to escape at bay, he couldn't afford to look weak in front of his team right now, not when everyone was freaking out already. He blinked back the tears and took a few deep breaths before looking up. Clint was on the phone yelling at someone, probably Phil or Bucky, Natasha was trying to comfort a distressed Bruce who was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs, Thor was pacing back and forward in the room while spitting out curses in Norwegian.

Steve started to think back on the first time that Tony was taken from him. The horror, pain, anger he felt when they couldn't track him down, not knowing what was happening to him or whether or not he was even alive. And when they finally found him and the state he was in just made him feel helpless and like a failure for not being able to protect him and how determined he was to keep him safe for as long as he lived. Once again he had broken his promise and now Tony could be anywhere and having God knows what being done to him.   
He was one again so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice Bucky returning until his friend put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Steve looked up at the brunette to find grey blue eyes looking right back at him, he didn't even have to say anything before Bucky's arms were wrapped around him and Steve's face buried in the crook of his best friends neck, tears now running freely down his face.

“It's okay” Bucky whispered hoarsely into his ear “we'll find him, I promise. And when we do, they will all pay.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony woke up slowly and tried to sit up while fighting the nausea that was arising along with the feeling that someone had bashed his head into a wall. He pulled his knees up and put his head in between them while taking deep breaths so that he wouldn't throw up.   
After a while he felt that the food in his stomach was gonna stay in place and that his head wasn't gonna explode he lifted his head and started to take in his surroundings. He was sitting on a simple white madrasse that had a red blanket on in a dark room that contained a simple lamp in the ceiling, a small faucet that was slowly dripping water and a door with a tiny opening on.   
He tried to guess where he was when suddenly the memories came rushing back to him, the fight with Steve and the team, storming out, meeting Ty, drinking the drugged coffee and being tossed in a van with Bucky screaming after him.

He took a shuddering breath and was about to stand up to find a way out when a pling came from the door and it was slowly opening and there stood the three men that had managed to turn his life into a living hell.

“Well hello there _Anthony_.” Sneered Howard while Tiberius and Rumlow were grinning like sharks on either side of him. “This is going to be so much fun.”

Tony couldn't help it, seeing what could easily be described as his worst nightmare in front of him and being completely alone. He screamed.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay but school just started again and I'm drowning in homework.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is longer than usual and I hope it makes up for the absence!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE, CHILD ABUSE AND VIOLENCE BETWEEN THE CUTS!!
> 
> Comments and kudos gives me life!

Tony heard rather that felt the slap on his cheek. His head snapped to the side and his hand went to cover the throbbing side of his face, he didn't need a mirror to know that it was turning red.

He slowly looked up with wide eyes only to see Howard sneering down at him with pure disgust, eyes filled with nothing but hatred.

“Fucking pathetic, can't even take a slap like a man! Stark men are made of iron, but you, you're nothing more than a worthless little boy that can't do anything right! You're a disgrace to our name and I regret not making your mother have an abortion the second she found out that she was having you! Nobody loves you, not even your precious Avengers, he'll they're probably grateful that they don't have to put up with your crap anymore.”

Tony tried to keep the tears back, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction to see him cry. But the pain was too great and he felt drops run from his eyes and down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand and glared at Howard.

He couldn't help but think that he was right. Maybe the team would be better off without him? All he ever had to offer them was sorrow and heartache.

“You're wrong,” he started while trying to keep his voice steady “they love me. They love me and they will come for me. And you, all of you, will regret ever touching me, for every mark on my body guarantees one on yours.”

Howard just scoffed and straightened his tie.  
“Whatever you say boy, anyway I got a meeting with the board in an hour. Now, Rumlow and Stone here have agreed to help me discipline you” he said and gave a pointed look to his son “by any means necessary.”

With that he nodded at the two men who were still standing by the door and walked out of the room, door locking behind him.

Tony took a deep breath before looking towards the two remaining men in the room. They were smirking at him with hunger clouding their eyes. At the same time they made their way towards the now shaking boy who was still sitting on the mattress.

“No” Tony started while trying to crawl away from the approaching men “no no no no!”

But it was pointless since he had nowhere to go because the door was still locked. Rumlow had grabbed his arms and was pinning him to the dirty mattress while Tiberius was kneeling beside him.

Stone looked down on him more like a disappointed parent who had caught their kid with a hand down the cookie jar rather than someone who was about to make his life a living hell.  
“Oh Tony” he started while caressing the trembling boy's cheek “why are you even trying to resist? You know that it will only make it worse for you.”

Anger and fear spread through Tony's body like a fire and he quickly ripped his arm from Brock's grasp and socked Tiberius in the face as hard as he could while attempting to kick Rumlow wherever he could reach which happened to be his crotch.

Ty had fallen backwards while cupping his bleeding nose and Rumlow had let go of Tony in favor of grabbing his aching genitalia. Tony saw his chance and made a run for it. He stood up as fast as he could and was about to run when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back down on the mattress. He looked up and saw a furious Tiberius glaring down at him with blood running down from his nose.

“Now I'm pissed.” Said the blonde and grabbed Tony's shirt while straddling him, effectively pinning him down.

  
**GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE UNDER THE CUT!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------**

Tony desperately tried to break free from the harsh grasp but was unable to do so since the man on him was much larger and not to mention stronger. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to fight to no avail. He could see the frustration that was burning in Tiberius eyes while he proceeded to rip Tony's shirt in half.

“Just. Fucking. Sit. Still!!!”   
The last word was accompanied with a fist flying towards Tony's face and landed on the side of his head before he could even attempt to block it.  
Pain exploded in his head and stars filled his vision. He was pretty sure that he blacked out for a while because when he came back to it he was stripped down to nothing but his boxers.  
Rumlow, who had now recovered, was running his hands over Tony's thighs, hips and his sides. Tony, still dizzy from the blow to his head, weakly tried to push him off while groaning. Brock only chuckled and gripped his chin and forcing his head up.

“Oh Tony, didn't you think that I was gonna finish what I started? Only this time you won't get away that easily. Oh, I've missed your tight ass…”  
  
Tony's arms were suddenly pinned beside his head that was dangling out of the mattress and he looked up to see Tiberius grinning down on him. He felt his breath quicken when he saw that the blonde was completely naked down the waist and that his cock was rock hard with precum dripping out of the slit. He proceeded to struggle even harder but he was still weak from the hit and his tormentors grips were solid.

Cold air hit his skin when Brock ripped of his underwear and by that point he was openly sobbing. He felt his legs being separated and cold hands, not warm like steve's, grope his ass. The sound of someone spitting cut through the groaning and the crying in the room and raw terror spread through Tony while he waited for the inevitable.   
A tearing feeling spread through his lower region when two rough, spit slicked fingers showed themselves harshly into his hole. He cried out and tried to close his legs but the man standing in between them prevented him from doing so.

The fingers were rough and unforgiving when they went in and out of him and he could feel blood run down his crack when a third one was inserted. After a few seconds the fingers disappeared from him and he looked up only to see Rumlow spit down on his hand and slick himself up and then lining his cock up to enter Tony. He shoved in and didn't give the genius any time to adjust before he was pounding into him.   
Said genius couldn't contain the screams that escaped his mouth when Rumlow shoved in. Too fast. Too dry. Too much.

To distract himself from the pain and humiliation Tony looked towards the still locked door and imagined Steve kicking it down with the rest of the Avengers in tow and putting bullet holes between Brock's and Tiberius eyes.

His fantasy was cut short when Tiberius gripped his face and held his mouth open.

“Don't tell me you forgot about little old me, now? Come on Tony, for old times sake? You used to be so good at this! Let's see if your time as the captains whore has made you any better.” Tiberius gave a cruel smile before roughly shoving into the younger one's mouth and proceeded to fuck his throat mercilessly.

Tony was panicking. His ass felt like it was being torn apart but more so. He couldn't breath. His heart was pounding in his chest and black spots were filling his vision from the lack of oxygen.  
Just before he was about to pass out Tiberius pulled out and jerked himself off until he was coming all over Tony's face and chest.

Tony couldn't care less and instead took lung filling breaths while attempting to ignore the other man who was currently violating him.

After another couple of minutes Brock moaned loudly while pushing himself as hard as he could into the teen while emptying himself inside of Tony.  
After catching his breath he slowly pulled out which earned him a wince from the genius and took a few seconds to admire the state of his victim.

The boy was laying limp on the mattress with clouded eyes staring up on the ceiling. He had come and tears covering his face with only the former on his chest. His eyes trailed down on the developing bruises across the body beneath him and his eyes stopped at the two hand shaped ones that were on the geniuses hips where he had held him during the rape.  
What made him smile though was the state of the boy's asshole.   
It was red and puffy with a mix of come and blood dripping out and onto the mattress.

  
**END OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE!!!!!!!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Rumlow snapped out of it when Stone put a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, I know he's pretty but we got to go. The boss said only one hour and we have been here for almost two.” Brock nodded and slapped the teens ass on his way and headed towards the door with the blond man.

“Next time” Tiberius started with a glint in his eyes “I get to fuck him. You have to try his mouth anyway, it's glorious.” Brock laughed out a “sure” while he punched in the code to the door, careful to hide it from the nearly unconscious teen.

“Don't worry pretty boy!” he called out over his shoulders “We'll be back tomorrow and we are gonna have so much fun!”  
The two men laughed while exiting and shutting the door behind them.

Tony had stopped sobbing by the time Brock had finished but silent tears were still making their way down his cheeks. He looked towards the now locked door as if they would return any second. He tried to sit up but the movement made his stomach turn and he turned his head and threw up everything he had in his stomach onto the floor.

He laid back down and curled up in a ball. Exhaustion took over and he unwillingly went to sleep, dreaming of Steve and his warm smile.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, please don't hate me. I've been really trying to write this but I have never been so stressed in my life like I am right now. I had two major tests to study for (and my asshole teachers decided to put them on the same day) and I have been focusing so much on them so I didn't have time to write this, but now the tests are over and I finally had some time to finish this chapter and it turned out pretty good if I get to say so myself and it's longer than my other ones. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it and don't forget! I'm a slut for kudos and comments!
> 
> WARNING! SLIGHT REFERENCE TO VIOLENCE AND RAPE, NOT GRAPHIC THOUGH!

Edwin Jarvis was never the kind of man who stuck his nose in other people's business, he preferred to just do his job and stay out of trouble. And when mr Stark had told him not to go down to the basement under any circumstances he had not thought about it much afterwards.

What did stir a little curiosity in him were the two men who had been coming to the mansion for a few days now and always went down to the basement where they would stay for hours some days. He could never hear what it was they were doing whenever he walked by since the basement was sound proof.

‘Perhaps the project mr Stark and his companions are working on is more sensitive then he mentioned?’ Jarvis thought. But that did little to subdue the growing feeling of unease that had taken place in his stomach, especially since mr Stark had only gone down once after the first day the men had entered his home.  
Jarvis hadn't seen them up close but there was something familiar about the two of them, especially the blonde one.

With the thought in mind he headed towards his and Ana's room where his beautiful wife was peacefully reading on their bed in her pajamas. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her concentrated expression when she pushed her glasses up from where they had slipped down on her nose while keeping her attention on the book, one he recognized as a birthday present from Anthony. He smiled at the thought of his boy and stepped into the bedroom.

Her head snapped up when he closed the door behind himself and a lovely smile spread across her lips. She slipped over to her side of the bed and patted the spot next to her, indicating for him to sit down next to her.

Jarvis happily slipped of his work jacket and shoes and settles down next to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders while kissing her red locks that she had put in a braid that laid on her shoulder. She leaned into his side and returned a kiss of her own on the corner of his mouth.

“Good evening darling.” she said while closing her book and putting it on the nightstand “How was your day?”

“It was just fine, love.” he replied “Nothing special. Except those two men who have been coming over a lot lately.” That caused Ana to sit up straight without breaking eye contact.

“You mean those two gentlemen who have been going in and out of the basement that mr Stark told us to stay away from? Oh, Edwin, those two give me a bad feeling. And what could they possibly do in the basement day in and day out?” Jarvis frowned at his wife's words, not very happy at the fact that two thugs were making her feel unsafe in her own home.

“Mr Stark told me that they are working on a very sensitive project and are under no circumstances to be disturbed. But if it bothers you so, my love, I would gladly speak to mr Stark about it?” He offered.

“Ah, nonsense Edwin! I'm just getting old that's all, probably just imagining things.” Had Jarvis not known her for as long and as good as he did he would have taken her answer as the truth. But since he had been married to her long before he had even begun to work at the Stark's he knew that she being wasn't entirely truthful with him.  
But instead of calling her out on her lie he offered something he knew she would enjoy.

“Well” he started “how about you and I go and visit Anthony tomorrow to get your mind of off this? I can tell mr Stark that we are visiting your sister to avoid suspicion?” He could help but smile at the joy that broke out on her face.

“Oh Edwin!” she exclaimed “That would be wonderful! I haven't seen or heard from the boy in weeks and frankly I have been a tad bit worried. I can make some of my goulash that he loves so much, poor thing have probably not been eating enough, busy with his projects and robots he forgets to take care of himself. I'll make a pie to for the rest of the group as a little thank you for not letting him rot away behind his screens.”

“You do that, but tomorrow Ana! I don't need to be awoken at three in the morning to you throwing around pots and pans.”

She just smacked his chest at that and settled so that she was laying next to him and turned off her lamp.

“Goodnight Edwin.”

Jarvis just let out a little laugh and laid down while also putting his arms around his wife.

“Goodnight love.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Avengers were all running around the mansion, yelling into various phones, doing whatever they can to find their missing genius. Natasha was fiercely spitting out insults in Russian to the man on the other end of the phone call at his failure to get the information she had asked (demanded) from him. Clint as sitting next to her while talking to his own source who had also come up with nothing.  
Thor, Bucky and Bruce were sitting by the dining table and going through the security feeds from where Tony had been taken outside the cafe, trying to see if they had missed anything while passing around the pot of coffee between them and drinking straight from it (they had given up on using mugs after the fourth pot).

They all stopped what they were doing when Steve, who was currently sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap, shot up from his seat while trying not to collapse from the lack of sleep and food.

“Yes, thank you mr Lehnsherr. Thank you so much! Yes, my team and I will meet you there tomorrow. Thank you again! Yes, okay, goodnight.” Steve hung up his phone and slumped ungraciously down on the couch while covering his face.

He hadn't noticed the whole team looking at him and wait in for answers, to busy trying not to show his exhaustion.

“So!?” Bucky exclaimed causing Steve's hands to leave his face, showing deep bags under his eyes and he noticed that the rest of the the people in the room were in a similar state, even Natasha who always managed to look to close to perfection to be human, showed signs of exhaustion. “Who were you talking to? Never mind, I don't care, did they have any useful information? Anything remotely helpful?” Steve smiled for the first time since his fight with Tony at his best friends words.

“I was talking to Erik Lehnsherr, boss of the Brotherhood mob. He told us to meet him at the Hellfire club tomorrow afternoon before it opens to discuss what he can do to help us.”

Various expressions of hope and relief showed on his teammates faces at the information. Erik Lehnsherr and his mob was almost as powerful as the Avengers and had a lot of contacts, powerful ones, all over the world. If there was anyone who would be able to help them it was him. Especially since they knew how Steve was feeling. Only a few months before Tony came into their lives Erik came to them for help. His own lover, Charles Xavier who at the time just finished his studies in genetics at Oxford and moved to New York to become a professor, had been kidnapped himself by a rival mob and had been held for ransom. Erik had come asking for help to find his lover and the Avengers had done everything in their power to save Charles. The mission had been a success and soon enough the young professor had been back in his lovers protective arms. Ever since that there had been a silent understanding and cooperation between the two mobs. They didn't try to invade the other's territories and if there was a threat against either one of the mobs the other one would help without being asked.

“Oh thank God!” Clint exclaimed “does that mean that we can sleep now?”

The all too familiar sound of a slap echoed through the room and Natasha was staring at her boyfriend in annoyance while he rubbed the back of his head.

“You know, this should be considered abuse.” He said and sent a heatless glare at her.

“Yes Clint” Steve snickered “we can sleep now, we have to look presentable tomorrow.”

Everyone groaned in agreement and made their ways to their rooms, hope returning to them.

Steve lied down on his and Tony's bed and clutched the brunettes pillow against his chest and inhaled the lingering scent. No matter how sad it sounded, he would clutch it to his chest every night, pretending like it was Tony, that he was safe here in his arms and that nobody would be able to harm him again.

“Don't worry Tony” he whispered while clutching the pillow tighter to his chest “I'm coming for you.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tony was lying on his side, body curled up in a ball, and sobbing after the days agony. He wasn't sure how long time had passed since he was taken, he had nothing to help him tell the time, but he was sure that it had at least been a few days.

He wondered if the team, if _Steve_ was even looking for him, if they were coming for him. Maybe Howard was right? Maybe the team was happy to get rid of him? Maybe he was nothing but a burden they had finally gotten rid of?

Any other day his thoughts would have seemed ridiculous to even him but with every hit, every cruel word, every violation against his body and soul his hope was being broken down piece by piece.

He didn't know how much longer he could take this torture before he broke permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I'm Cherik trash.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? An update? Dear lord I have to get better at this. I was actually almost done with this chapter a couple of weeks ago but I've had some trubble in life, I have had some pretty big fights with three of my "best" and only "friends" where they all ganged up against me even if the fights were about something petty and this Friday they "dumped" me so to say. Oh well, I guess 10-12 years of friendship doesn't mean jack shit to them... :P
> 
> Anyway here is another chapter for you who are still reading this garbage and I thank your for your patience. I love and appreciate you so much!
> 
> And always remember! Comments and kudos are always treasured!

Ana and Edwin Jarvis made their way to the Avengers mansion hand in hand with small smiles on their faces. They had missed their Tony so much and could not wait to see him and the rest of the team as well. They had grown very found of the mob after seeing how well they were treating Tony and how happy they made him.  
To visit that day they had been forced to lie to mr Stark about Ana having a doctor's appointment in the city which could possibly take up the whole day. They knew he would get suspicious if they asked for another day off so soon after the last time, they were used to work almost everyday in the Stark household.

Jarvis let go of his wife's hand in order to ring the doorbell since in his other hand there was a bag which held a container of goulash and a pie that Ana had made that morning. When nobody opened they rang again, certain that they had just missed it. By the third time they looked at each other with confused expressions before Ana pulled up her cellphone, another gift from Tony, and dialed his number. When the boy didn't answer she dialed Steve’s number instead and the rest of the team when he didn't answer either.

When the couple couldn't reach the team they unlocked the door with a spare key that Steve had provided for them in case anything were to happen. They reluctantly stepped into the empty mansion and dread spread through their bodies while they walked in since they knew that the mansion was never left unsupervised.

“Hello?” Jarvis called out while setting the food on the kitchen counter and removing his jacket.  
“Is anybody home?” He did, however, not receive a reply and sent Ana a strange look.

“Where could they be?” She asked while biting her lip, a nervous habit of hers.

“I don't,” Jarvis replied “but I'm sure that they are fine. Perhaps they just went out for a while?”

“And left their home unsupervised?” Ana replied skeptically.

“Come on darling” he said while putting the food in the fridge “let's rest a bit until they get back. Everything will be just fine.” He grabbed her hand, placed a gentle kiss on it and led her to the living room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thank you for meeting us mr Lehnsherr.” Steve said gratefully while settling down on the opposite side of the table from Erik. Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Bucky and Thor sat down on either side of him.  
They had arrived at the Hellfire club approximately fifteen minutes earlier and were led to a table where Erik Lehnsherr was already waiting for them with his second in commands/bodyguards Raven and Azazel standing on either side of him with crossed arms but not in a threatening manner. They have known each other for a while and knew that they could trust the Avengers. The club was not open yet since it was still daytime but a few workers/members of the Brotherhood were already there preparing for the eventful evening.

Erik just gave a small smile and a nod in return.

“Of course, I hoped that we would never have to meet during such circumstances, I am truly sorry. But know that I will do anything in my power to help you, especially since you helped me when I was in your position.” While he spoke in the end his gaze drifted towards a young brunette with amazingly blue eyes and sinfully red lips who was wiping the counter of the bar with a towel. The brunette looked up when he felt eyes on him and smiled at Erik while putting the towel away and making his way towards them. The boy was a couple of inches shorter than Erik, probably around Tony's height and he was slender built. He had a large smile on his face when he approached them and bent down to press a sweet kiss on Erik’s lips. He then turned to face the team opposite and his smile turned into one of kindness and gratefulness which caused the team to stand up in respect.

“Captain Rogers” he started with a British accent and reached his hand out which Steve shook “I never got the opportunity to thank you and your team for saving me. You have no idea how grateful I am and I am so terribly sorry that you have found yourself in the same position that Erik was. I cannot begin to imagine how you must be feeling.” They let go of each other's hands and Steve and his team sat back down again when Charles settled on Erik’s lap which, judging by the lack of reaction on the Brotherhood’s side, was completely normal.

“Of course professor Xavier, it's our job to protect the citizens of this city and no civilian should ever have to be put in that position.” Steve replied with a polite smile.

“Oh, please just call me Charles, only my students call me professor Xavier and frankly it makes me feel old when I hear that.” He said with a small laugh in the end.  
“Now, I'm not going to bother you anymore as I believe that you'd rather focus on finding mr Stark but if there is anything I can do to help then please let me know.”

“Thank you pro-Charles. It was nice to finally meet you properly.”

“Likewise Captain.” he said with a smile and got off Erik’s lap. 

“Alright Liebling, get back to work, I don't pay you to flirt with my clients.” Erik said teasingly while still holding Charles close to him by his arm around the brunettes hip.

“Hah!” Charles exclaimed “you don't pay me at all.” He pressed a chaste kiss to the Germans lips and waved to the rest on his way back to the bar. Erik smiled after him before his expression turned serious again and he turned his attention back to the desperate mobsters.

“Sorry about that. Now let's get back to business.” He nodded at Azazel who put a file on the table between them. “I managed to gather some more information on Tiberius Stone. I also sent one of my best trackers after him and she has been observing him all day. He was seen today in New York with another man who we managed to identify as Brock Rumlow.” He sent a curious expression towards the team at the different levels of horror appeared on their faces.  
“Somebody you know?” He asked.

Steve opened his mouth to reply but he didn't manage to get any words out. Shock and horror hit him like a wave at the newly acquired information. He was too lost in his thoughts that he wasn't able to answer Erik.

“Rumlow” started Natasha and cleared her throat “Rumlow is a member of HYDRA. He was the one who tortured Tony the first time he was kidnapped. If he got a hold of him again, I'm afraid he won't even be alive when we find him.”

“ _If_ we find him, that is.” Clint mumbled from Steve’s left. The blonde sent a glare to the other man along with the rest of the table.

“ _When_ you find him.” Raven, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up. “Because our tracker didn't only see the two of them, she followed them. To Stark mansion.”

The Avengers all snapped their heads up towards each other. 

Now they knew. 

Now they knew _exactly_ who had taken their Tony.

“ _Howard_ ” Bruce hissed out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Avengers returned to their home they were already discussing on how to save Tony and Bucky was on the phone with Phil to inform him about Tony's whereabouts and to prepare his own team. All chatter did stop when they noticed something. Someone was in their house. They all went quietly inside while drawing their weapons when they heard voices from the living room. Steve, who was in the front of them all made a silencing motion and quietly sneaked into the living room, the team right behind him.

He did, however, put away his weapon though when he saw who it was on the couch.

“Mr and Mrs Jarvis, what are you doing here?” He asked while motioning for his team to put away their weapons as well.

“Oh, Steven! How lovely to see you all, we were quite worried when we came and nobody was home. We just wanted to visit Anthony, we felt as if it had been too long. Oh! And we brought food as well! I hope you all like goulash and pie.” Ana stopped when she looked over the team.

“Captain Rogers” came Jarvis's voice from beside her. “Where is Anthony?”

The Avengers looked at each other uncomfortably. How could they have forgotten to tell the Jarvises that the boy they loved as a son had been kidnapped by his own father and past abuser and had God knows what done to him?

“Jarvis, Ana.” Bruce spoke up softly “we need to tell you something, but you should probably sit down first.”

The older couple looked at each other and felt dread once again spread through them. 

What had happened to their Anthony?


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter because I had the time and inspiration for it! Note to self, writing is a great coping mechanism.  
> Anyway, I hope that you like it!
> 
> WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME VIOLENCE, CHILD ABUSE AND MENTION/VAUGE THREAT OF RAPE  
> IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ SUCH CONTENT THEN AND IS EASILY TRIGGERED THEN I RECOMEND YOU TO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER AS IT DOES NOT HAVE A MAJOR INFLUENCE ON THE REST OF THE STORY.
> 
> Once again, as you can see, I absolutely love kudos and especially comments, your opinions mean the world to me! I love you all!!!!!!!

Tony woke up with a groan and tried to keep himself from vomiting. His ribs hurt like hell after Tiberius had gotten a little bit too excited the previous day and had beaten him until he almost passed out. Rumlow, being the sadistic bastard that he was, had waited until black spots were appearing in Tony's vision before pulling Tiberius off of him. They had then left Tony bleeding and broken and not to mention naked on the cold, hard concrete floor. Tiberius had been vicious, he had kicked and punched him all over after Tony had bit his cock when he attempted to shove it down his throat. It had sent the blonde into a fit of rage after he had checked his now bleeding genitalia and he had proceeded to beat the young genius until he was covered with blood and unable to move. 

Now Tony attempted ho heave himself up on the dirty mattress but was unable to do so when his vision whitened from the pain. Instead he settled with pulling the thin blanket down and tried to cover himself as much as possible to keep the cold out, or as much as he could with a most likely broken arm. He knew it was in vain when he hoped that they would spare him or at least go easy on him for a couple of days just so that he would have time to heal.

Just as he was about to fall asleep again the door to the cellar opened and in stepped the man he hated most of them all.

“Oh Tony” Howard tsk’d “Tony, Tony, Tony, whatever am I going to do with you?” The older Stark slowly stepped forward with every word with his hands clasped behind his back and a cruel smirk on his lips. He bent down so that he was right in front of the injured boy and lightly, almost caringly stroked the boys hair. Tony tried to flinch back but got dizzy in the process so he settled for putting all the heat he could into the glare he sent Howard and hoped that the older man would get blood hon his hand.

“Fuck. You.” Tony breathed out. That turned out to be a mistake because Howard's reaction was to tightly grip his son's hair and forcing his head upwards so that their eyes met. Pure hatred burned in the older Stark's eyes and his face transformed into an ugly sneer.

“Listen here you ungrateful little shit” he hissed out “I have done everything for you. I have fed you, I have clothed you, I have given you an education, I even let you keep that disappointment of a “robot” you made. How dare you do this to me. Running away from home and leaving MIT after everything I have done for you? Do you have any idea how humiliating that was!? No, of course you don't, all you care about is yourself! You have tarnished the Stark name. If you weren't my only heir I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago.” Howard inched his face closer at every insult until their noses almost bumped.

Seeing his chance Tony surged forward and managed to get a hold of Howard's chin with his teeth. He ignored the cry of pain that emerged from his father and kept biting harder and harder until he felt the familiar taste of blood flooding his mouth. It wasn't until his father grabbed his injured arm that the young genius let go with a shout. He opened his eyes to see a furious Howard panting with a now bleeding chin and a piece of it hanging off. The older Stark let out a roar before he backhanded Tony which caused him to fall to the ground with a whimper.

Howard stood up from the dirty floor and wiped his chin up flinched when he came in contact with the wound. He sent a nasty glare at Tony who just tried to suppress the smirk threatening to break out on his bloody lips. Howard's blood covered his lips and ran down his chin and dripped down on the floor beneath him. The young genius relished in the small feeling of vengeance and success, to be able to make Howard feel a fracture of the pain he had been feeling his whole life thanks his father.

“A few more days in here will do you good.” Howard spat out “Then, you are gonna clean up, put a smile on your face and represent Stark Industries like you were born to do. I will not let you drag my name through the mud anymore, do you understand that? Ad don't think for a second that your Captain will come for you, because he won't. Who on earth would ever want something as ugly and broken as you? You should feel grateful that I chose to give you a second chance, I might as well could have simply given you to Stone and Rumlow rather than letting them play with you here.” Tony paled at the mere thought of being given to the two rapists. Here he knew that they couldn't do any permanent damage since Howard wanted him to represent Stark Industries, to be the face out. But if they had gotten him without any restraints there were no guaranties of what they would do to him. He shuddered and backed away from Howard as much as his damaged body could manage. Howard simply smirked at him and walked towards the door.

“Goodbye Anthony” he huffed out “I'll see you soon and I expect you to be on your best behavior, oh, and do me a favor will you? Be nice to the boys, they're just doing me a favor after all.” And with that he shut the door, leaving Tony to the cold and his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have watched NBC's "Hannibal" you will probably remember the scene where my son Will bit off Cordell's cheek and then having his mouth/chin covered in blood, that is kind of how I imagined Tony doing it and looking afterwards. XD


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (late) Christmas (and happy Hanukkah to you who celebrate it! :) ) and a Happy (late) New Year!
> 
> We are getting close to the end of this fic. Probably around two more chapters then it's done. I... I don't know what to say...
> 
> Anyways hope you like this and stay tuned for the next chapter as it is already in progress and always remember...
> 
> I looooooooooove comments and kudos! ;)

This cannot be possible!” Ana exclaimed as she shot up from the couch she had been sitting on with Edwin beside her. Her husband was now staring at nothing, his face pale and hands shaking at what he had been told. At what had happened and possibly still happening to his precious boy. And especially by whom he had been taken by. He had been working for the Stark’s even before Tony had been born and it was only because of the love he had for the boy that he stayed. He knew exactly how cruel the older Stark could be to his only son and Jarvis had done everything in his power to protect the boy throughout the years. And the fact that it wasn't only Howard who had taken him but Tony's rapist and former partner set fear unlike any other in the old butlers heart. He had comforted Tony many times when he had weeped about Tiberius abandoning him like he was nothing and until this moment he didn't think he could dislike the man any more. And Brock Rumlow… well there isn't really an explanation needed now is there.  
“Why have we not been informed about this until now!?” The tone in Ana’s voice had heightened as she waited for an answer from the man in front of her.

Steve looked ashamed standing in front of the woman. How could he have forgotten to tell Tony's surrogate parents that he had been taken by the people who had basically made his life a living hell? Steve bit his lower lip hard and looked down at the floor while trying to come up with an answer.

“I…” he started slowly “I honestly don't know what to say ma'am. We have been so focused with trying to find Tony that we didn't really think about informing anyone else about… About what happens to him. I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am.”

Ana glared at him for a minute longer before turning her glare to the rest of the team that were standing behind their captain with equally guilty expressions. A heavy silence hovered in the room, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. In the end Ana sighed deeply and slumped down back on the couch, feeling decades older than she was. She rubbed her temple with her fingers while leaning into her husband's side. “What have you planned so far? Do you even know where he is?”

Bucky let out a huge breath he had been holding during the conversation. “Actually” he said relieved “we do know where he is. It is a wonder though that you haven't guessed it yet.”

“Bucky!” Steve hissed. Bucky smiled apologetically at his childhood friend before returning his gaze back toward the distressed and now confused couple on the couch.

“Tony is at the Stark mansion.” He revealed.

And just like that, Edwin Jarvis fainted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Edwin… Edwin…”

Jarvis slowly woke up at the sound of his name being called, the voice sounded like it was spoken through water. He blinked his heavy eyelids open and was met by a bright light shining directly into his eyes. He groaned and tried to roll away from it when a soft hand carded itself through his hair. Now he opened his eyes fully and turned his head to the owner of the hand. He saw his lovely wife smiling worriedly at him and he relaxed immediately. He sat up on the bed he had been placed on and grabbed Ana's hand.

“I had such a strange and horrible dream dear” he began “I dreamt that Anthony had been taken by his father and was being kept in the mansion right under our noses and we didn't suspect a thing.” Anas eyes filled with sadness but before she could answer a voice spoke up from the other side of the bed.

“It wasn't a dream buddy.”

Jarvis head spun so fast he was surprised he hadn't given himself a whiplash only to face the Avengers standing on the opposite side of the room. Clint, who had been the one to speak up, smiled at him apologetically.

“Oh” the butler let out but before he could collapse back on the bed his wife wrapped an arm around his back and helped him stabilize.

“This cannot be happening” he muttered.

“I’m so sorry my dear, but it is. But now we must find a way to save our boy.” The couple looked at each other and clutched their hands together in an attempt to comfort each other.

“Well” this time it was Bruce who had spoken up “we could begin with trying to figure out where in the mansion he is being kept to make it easier to rescue him.”

Jarvis and Ana immediately looked at each other.

“What?” Thor said “Is there something that you are aware of that could contribute to the rescue of our dear friend?”

“The basement” Ana breathed out “It's no wonder that mister Stark didn't want us anywhere near it.”

“What basement?” Natasha asked her.

“There is a basement near mister Stark's office that he suddenly forbid us from going anywhere near about a week ago. There has also been two men coming down there regularly during that time. That must be where he is keeping Anthony!”

“That settles it.” Steve spoke up for the first time since he had woken up “We get him tomorrow morning. I'm going to call Coulson and Lehnsherr to make sure that we have the help we need.”

He just hoped they weren't to late.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooooooly shit it has been a while since the last update. I am so so so so so so sorry!!!!! I honestly have no better excuse other than an extreme case of writers block but I really hope that this chapter makes up for it.  
> As you all may know, the next chapter might be the last (still not sure whether or not I will make it two shorter chapters or just one long but we'll see I guess).
> 
> I really hope that you'll like this chapter even though it's basically just a filler and hopefully you'll still be here when the next chapter comes up (which hopefully is soon)!
> 
> And always remember!! I'm a slut for kudos and reviews!! XD I love you all so so so much, never forget that!!!
> 
> Oh! And happy (late) Easter and other holidays if you don't celebrate Easter!! (And happy early Easter for my fellow Christian orthodox's XD)

As Tony lied on the dirty mattress in the cold basement he got lost in his thoughts. He thought about how much he misses his team and what he wouldn't do to see them again. He wished he had visited Jarvis and Ana more. He regrets not calling aunt Peggy and uncle Daniel enough. He longs for the familiar embraces of Pepper and Rhodey. He wonders how his mother is holding up, if she knows that he's here, what is happening to him. If she cares.

His thoughts, however, were cut short when the little window on the door is pried open and familiar blue eyes were peeking in.

“Ana?” Tony rasped out, his voice sore from screaming so much. Was he hallucinating? Had he finally lost his mind? Because there would be no way that she would know that he was down here if Howard hadn't wanted her to.

As soon as he made eye contact he saw tears welling up in her usually joyful eyes. They seemed to widen even moore when she saw the state he was in.

“Oh my God, Anthony! What have they done to you? Oh, my poor sweet boy, it's going to be alright now, I promise. Captain Rogers and the rest of his team are planning a rescue mission for you, darling.” she hurried to comfort him.

After opening and closing his mouth a few times in an attempt to respond Tony stood up on shaking legs while wrapping the thin blanket around his battered body as much as he could to spare the woman even more distress. He limped towards the door so that he was face to face to Ana. The red headed woman reached her hands through the small window on the door and gently cupped the younger boys face while the tears she had been fighting finally escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

“What.. I mean.. How…” Tony stuttered “How are you here? How did you know where I was?”

“Oh, darling” Ana breathed softly “we figured it out after Edwin and I went to the mansion to visit you since it had been so long since we last spoke. When we arrived and, and you weren't there… We were so worried and it turned out that the group had been so busy trying to find you that they forgot to tell anyone. And we figured where you were since these two awful men kept coming down here since you disappeared.”

Instead of an answer, a sob escaped Tony's mouth and he allowed himself to break down in front of the woman who had become a mother to him. He clutched her hand like a lifeline while he let out all the pain he felt after days of torture.

“It's okay, it's okay, everything is going to be just fine” she soothed him and Tony was reminded of the first time his father had struck him. He had been five years old and accidentally spilled something in Howard's lab which resulted in the older Stark screaming at his son for fifteen minutes straight before back handing him and kicking him out of the room. Tony had immediately run to Ana since his mother had been at some gala for one of her charities that evening. He had ran directly into the red headed woman's arms, causing her to drop the small basket of laundry that she had been about to fold, and started sobbing. Ana was about to scold the boy when she saw the state he was in. Eyes red and full of tears that were spilling down his flushed cherubic face. Loud sobs were coming out of his mouth and the large handprint on his cheek was getting redder by the second. The woman had immediately understood what had happened and wrapped her arms around the little boy and picked him up where he cuddled closer to her, seeking comfort and protection. She had left the laundry basket on the floor, making a mental note to ask one of the staff members to pick it up later on, and held the little one close to her chest and carried him to the kitchen where she had iced his cheek while pushing down her anger that was directed at the boy's father, instead focusing on comforting the crying boy in her arms. “It's okay my love, everything is going to be fine, I'm right here and I'm never leaving you, I promise.”

Snapping back to the present, Tony looked up at her and let her wipe away the tears on his face, not even flinching when she accidently brushed the fresh bruise that Howard had left after his last visit. 

“When are they coming?” He managed to crack out.

“Tomorrow morning, dear. I'm sorry, but I must go now as I was just supposed to retrieve your father's notes and I have been gone for too long, but I just had to see you for myself. Just to make sure that you were truly here. But don't worry, soon you will be free and I promise you, you will never have to see that awful man ever again, mark my words.” she hurried.

“O-okay,” Tony stuttered, not liking the thought of being left alone again but not wanting Ana to get in trouble “hurry, before he finds out that you have been here.”

Squeezing his hand, she placed a soft but firm kiss on his knuckles and slowly closed the small window and hurried back to her job.

Tony stood there for a while, just staring at the door where Ana had been, thinking that it was finally over. Steve was coming for him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Avengers mansion, the mob was preparing for the next day's mission. They all worked in tense silence, not wanting to wait another night to get their friend back but rather have him back with them as soon as possible.  
Steve came into the common room while putting his phone back into his pocket.

“I just got off the phone with Lehnsherr,” he started while looking at his team “he had his men checking out the Stark mansion for the last couple of days to look over the security and their routines. Howard Stark has way too much faith in his technology, there are barely any security guards both outside and inside the mansion if Mr and Mrs Jarvis are correct. Does everyone know what they are supposed to do tomorrow?” A series of nods followed his question. “Good. Then I suggest that everyone gets a good night's rest tonight so that we will be prepared for the mission.”

And with that, the Avengers went into their separate rooms to sleep despite knowing that they were all to tense to truly be able to sleep.

Steve laid in the middle of his and Tony's bed, the scent of his lover had long since disappeared and had been replaced by his own causing Steve’s heart to ache in his chest. He sighed and put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

‘Soon baby’ he thought tiredly ‘soon I will have you back with me and I will never let you go.’


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter*
> 
> Eh, hi guys... Miss me?
> 
> I am so so so sorry for the delay but school is finally over (for this year, one more year to go!) so I haven't had time to writ anything. And also I have been fighting a serious case of writers block, but hey! Better late than never I guess?
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned because the next chapter will be the last! (I know, I can't believe it)
> 
> Remember guys! I am a slut for comments and kudos!!!
> 
> WARNINGS!!!!! VIOLENCE, DEATH AND MENTIONS OF RAPE/NON-CON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

Tony jerked awake when a loud bang followed by screaming was heard from outside the basement that he had been held in for what felt like an eternity but was actually only about a week. He scrambled up as quickly as his weak body allowed him to when he heard the urgent voices get closer to the door. He wrapped the smelling blanket tighter around his aching frame and prayed that it was Steve outside the door and not his father. His prayers however turned out to be for nothing as the door slammed open and revealed his father accompanied by Brock and Tiberius on the other side. Before he could say anything Howard threw one of his old baggy shirts and boxers at him.

“Get dressed” he sneered while Rumlow drew a gun and pointed at him “we're leaving.”

Tony did as he was told when Rumlow turned off the safety of the weapon and hesitantly moved towards the door when Tiberius grabbed his arm and harshly pulled him along the three men. Too weak to fight after basically being starved and dehydrated for a week Tony had no choice but to follow to avoid falling over. His head was spinning and each step felt like a struggle but he kept walking. 

The sound of fighting and gun shots got closer and closer and Howard led the four of them to the general direction of the garage. Before they could reach the main hall they were stopped by a group of four men that he did not recognize but because of the horrified expressions on his tormentors faces made him relieved to see.

“Let go of the boy.” Sneered the tall man in the front of the group, revealing a row of to many sharp teeth.

“Lehnsherr” Howard sneered back “I see Rogers convinced you to join him in his quest to rescue his little damsel, why am I not surprised? I take it you're here to repay your debt, huh? You save his whore after he saved yours?” Howard let out an ugly laugh before jumping behind the wall next to him, leaving Brock and Tiberius to fight of Lehnsherr and his men. He dragged Tony down the corridor, leaving the sound of gunshots and flesh hitting flesh behind them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was running through the maze that was the Stark mansion with Bucky and Bruce on either side of him, shooting down enemies left and right, leaving a trail of bloody corpses after them them.

Bruce was cutting through men like a man possessed, his only goal is to find Tony and get him into safety. Despite focusing on the task ahead of them, Steve and Bucky could not help but to be admired (and a little scared) of the way Bruce handled the people getting in his way.

They came to an abrupt halt when they saw Erik and three of his men pointing their guns at two other men who were half kneeling on the floor, blood and cuts covering every one of them. Before anyone could pull their trigger Steve called out.

“Wait!” he shouted while running forward, his friends hot on his heels “Don't kill them, not yet anyway.” He walked closer to them and kneeled in front of the blonde one.

“You must be Tiberius.” Steve deadpanned with a frighteningly calm voice and an unimpressed expression on his face, though his eyes could not hide the fury inside him “I thought you would be, well, more?”

“And you must be Steve that we have heard so much about,” Tiberius smiled from the floor, blood dripping from his lips “you know, Tony never shut up about you. How you would come for him, save him and make us pay. Never shut up the little shit, well, until Rumlow or I shoved a cock in his mouth or up his ass. That's probably the only thing I'm gonna miss about him you know, that tight little-”

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence until Bruce had him tackled and pinned beneath him, punching him and smashing his head against the floor like his life depended on it until his face was unrecognizable and blood pooled beneath him. Bucky went forward after a few minutes and gently pried his friend of off the now shaking man under him. He pulled a shaking Bruce up and they resumed their place at Steve's side. Knowing that Tiberius was done for the blonde leader moved to the other man instead. 

Brock looked at Tiberius with horror, his eyes taking in the sight of the blonde mans face swelling and covered in cuts and blossoming bruises, choking on his own blood while twitching on the floor. He forced himself to turn his gaze to the captain instead when the bigger man kneeled in front of him. 

“You see him, take a good look. That is nothing compared to what we will do to you unless you tell me where Tony is.” Steve's voice was cool as ice when he spoke and Brock felt a shiver run up his spine. Not wanting to end up worse than his companion he spoke.

“He went that way,” he hurried while pointing with a shaking hand towards the hallway that Howard had disappeared with Tony “they're heading to the garage. Stark took his kid there! Pl-please don't hurt me!” 

Steve looked up at Bucky and nodded. The brunette smiled and aimed his gun at Rumlow who was now a shaking mess on the floor.

“WAIT! WAI-” his screams were cut off with a gurgling sound as a bullet pierced his throat and he choked on his own blood. He fell on his side next to Tiberius whose face was turned to him. The last thing Brock Rumlow ever saw was the battered face of Tiberius Stone, the blondes eyes, wide and empty staring into his soul.

Bucky lowered his gun and turned to his two companions and Lehnsherr and his men.

“Lehnsherr, you and your men go and make sure that no entrance is left unsupervised, we'll go get Tony.” Erik nodded and signaled for his men to follow him. Bucky turned to Steve who was getting up from the floor, splatters of blood on his face and shirt from when Bucky had shot Rumlow.

“Let's go”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was panting by the time they had reached the garage but kept going, knowing that Steve was in the building looking for him. He looked up at Howard who was sweating, panic in his eyes and looking for the keys in his pockets. Knowing he was distracted Tony seized the moment and kneed his father in the crotch and bolting through the door they came from and ran to the main hall. Before he could get any further his father grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the floor. In Tony's weakened state he hadn't managed to run as fast as he had hoped which had given Howard the time he needed to recover and chase after the boy. The older Stark pulled his gun out and aimed it at Tony while dragging the boy up by his hair.

“You fucking shit!” He pulled Tony against him and shoved the gun harshly against his back “I swear to God, if you pull any of that shit again then I'll blow your frickin brains out, you hear me?!” Tony only grunted in response while clutching his hair where Howard was grabbing it. 

“The only one whose brains are getting blown out is yours unless you let him go.” Tony felt his whole body sag in relief at the voice. After a whole week of pure hell Steve's voice was like a blessing from above.

Howard turned so fast that Tony was surprised that he didn't give himself a whiplash.  
“For fucks sake Rogers, why do you have to be a constant pain in my ass?!”

“I said. Let. Him. Go.” Steve was borderline growling and he was standing with Bucky and Bruce on either side of him, all three with their guns up. Suddenly, a satisfied smile spread out on his face.

“You know what” he chuckled “I'll let him go.” Before anyone could blink Howard had his gun against Tony's head and a shot rang out followed by a body hitting the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!! Cliffhanger!!!! But the good news are that Brock and Tiberius are finally dead and it was painful XD
> 
> Thanks to those who are still reading this trash, I love you all!!!!


	15. Last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys... This is it. The last chapter of this story. I can't believe it, I've worked with this fic for over two years now I think and now I'm just, done? I also think this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written (almost 3000 words), I know it's a little for many great authors out there but for me it's huge. 
> 
> Thank all of you who have stuck with me and reading this crap, it means so much to me you have no idea. I admit, I have been postponing finishing this chapter because I didn't really want it to end. I love all of you guys so much and I am so grateful for you all.
> 
> This is also like a little birthday present from me to... Well... Me! (Like a week late but oh well! B) ). That's right!! Your girl is 18 now!!
> 
> Btw, did any of you guys see Infinity War? My soul is broken and I wanna sue MARVEL for psychologically destroying me.
> 
> And just to add, since this fic contains a lot of rape/non-con I just want you all to remember that rape and sexually assault is nothing to joke about. There is nothing funny about it and it ruines hundreds and maybe even thousands of lives all the time, every day. If you ever have been sexually assaulted or know someone who has, just remember IT IS NEVER THE VICTIMS FAULT! If you ever feel like you need to talk about it then do it, whether it's with a parent, police, psychiatrist or a friend etc, just know that you are not alone. And of you ever want to talk to me you are more than welcome to drop a message to me on tumblr ( Captainsuperpotato ) and I'll try to answer it as soon as I can (remember I live in Scandinavia so, you know, time zones). I love you so much and you are worth the world!
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys like this last chapter and remember to leave some kudos and please comment what you thought of it/the whole fic.
> 
> (All mistakes are mine and all the characters belong to MARVEL studios)

_‘ “You know what” he chuckled “I'll let him go.” Before anyone could blink Howard had his gun against Tony's head and a shot rang out followed by a body hitting the floor. ’_

 

Blood covered Tony's face as he fell on the floor, forced down by the full weight of Howard Stark on his back. He quickly pushed off the now still body of his father from him and struggled up to his feet and turned around to get a look at his savior. Not in a million years would he ever have guessed who it was.

Maria Stark trembled where she stood, hands shaking as she held a smoking gun up. She was only dressed in a nightgown along with the first silk robe she had gotten her hands on as she hurried out of her room after hearing screams and gunshots in her home. Her usually elegantly styled hair was a mess and her beautiful face was sweaty and pale as snow, the result of a mixture of the horror within her and the lack of sun she had received during her years spent in a drug induced high. But her eyes showed nothing but fire and the kind of determination to protect her child that only a mother could have. When she saw that her husband was no longer moving and that her son was unharmed she immediately dropped the gun that she had picked off of one of the many bodies that littered around her house. She ran on unsteady legs straight at her son and wrapped him in her arms while looking him over for injuries while ignoring the tears that were streaming down her face.

“Anthony, oh bambino I'm so sorry! What have they done to you my poor baby boy!?” she cried out while her hands cupped Tony's cheeks and looked over his face.

Meanwhile Tony stood still as his brain tried to process what exactly what was happening. The unexpected familiar feeling of his mom comforting him washed over his body and he felt himself slumping against his mother and he ignored the twinge of pain of his sore knees hitting the floor, instead letting the tears flow and allowing her to comfort him in a way that only she could. He wrapped his weak arms around her as tightly as he could muster while ugly sobs tore their way through his throat, completely forgetting and ignoring the people around them that were staring intensely at the scene. 

“Mama” Tony managed to croak out weakly as he buried his face in her neck and breathing in the comforting scent of her shampoo.

“It's okay bambino, it's okay, shhh, mama is here now, I've got you. And I promise that I'll never leave you again for as long as I live.” The words were followed by her gently stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head.

That was until the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard through the hall. Maria clutched her son tighter to her and her eyes snapped up, scanning for potential danger. However, all she found was Steve Rogers with his gang a bit behind him, all had by this point found their way back to their Captain and all were staring at the mother and son.

Tony peeked up from where he was hiding his face and looked directly into Steve’s eyes. Before he knew it he was out of Maria's arms and was crashing into the Captain's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. Steves was hugging back just as tightly, his arms around Tony's waist and holding him as close as physically possible without injuring him any further. The blonde buried his face in Tony's neck, letting his scent fill his nose again, feeling like he could finally breathe again.

“Thank God you're okay baby, thank God.” He mumbled into Tony's skin. He reluctantly removed his face to look into the brunettes eyes before pressing their lips together, sighing at the familiar taste of Tony's lips mixed with a bit of blood.

“Steve.” the brunette whimpered out.

“What's wrong Tony, are you in pain? Tell me what's wrong.” 

“I wanna go home.”

“Okay” Steve breathed out, relieved that it wasn't anything to serious “we’ll take you home.”

“After a quick stop to the hospital.” Bruce chimed in, the rest of the group and Maria nodding their heads in agreement.

“Damn it Bruce, why can't you just patch me up in the mansion?” Tony whined.

“Because I don't have the right equipment for the amount of injuries you have and because you look two seconds away from passing out.” He deadpanned, however he could not conceal the concern he felt at the sight of his best friend. 

At the comment Tony became aware of the state he was in. He looked down at his bruised and bloodied body, barely concealed by the light clothing he had been given. He didn't notice how his legs gave out and his body had come close to hitting the floor before Steve caught him around the waist and picked him up bridal style. His head was to foggy and the pain spread through him now that the adrenaline had run its course. 

“Yeah” Tony croaked out “let's get to the hospital.” The last thing he remembered was Steve’s terrified gaze at him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Tony felt when he woke up was the pounding headache and the light that passed his closed eyelids did nothing to help the situation. The second thing he felt was the hand clutching his own. He groaned and tried to blink his eyes open. 

“Hey baby.” Tony finally managed to open his eyes and after hey adjusted to the light they immediately went to the blonde figure sitting next to him with his hand in their grasp and smiling gently at him. 

“Mom?” He coughed, his throat to dry to form any full sentences. Maria stood up and fetched the glass and pitcher of water on the table next to his hospital bed and poured him a glass. She helped him sit up and brought the glass to his lips with one hand as she held his head with the other and gently stroked his hair.

“Slowly bambino” she reminded him as he tried to gulp the water down “take it easy or you'll just throw it all back up again.”

When he felt sated he turned his head away from the glass and his mother helped him lay down again before tucking the blanket over him. His thoughts went back in time to when he was a little boy and had gotten sick and how his mama used to spend the whole time in his room with him, hovering and doting while Jarvis and Ana would come in and out with warm soups and tea, making sure they both had everything he needed or simply just to spend some time with him so that he wouldn't get bored and so that Maria could get a break from her constant worry.

Tony's thoughts were brought back to the present when he felt his mothers hand gently stroke the hair on his head. He met her eyes, identical to his own, and could see the deep sorrow and love within them. He tore his gaze away to scan the rest of the room and found out that it was empty besides the two of them. He felt his heart break as thoughts of his friends and lover leaving him after everything they had gone through, after everything he had gone through. He tried to ignore Rumlow’s and Tiberius voices in his head, telling him how worthless he was, how stupid he'd been to actually think that they would still be with him after this whole ordeal. He was tainted now, dirty. Tears formed in his eyes and he tried to blink them away before his mother saw, but it was to late, Maria had already caught a glimpse of the pain and loss in her son's eyes and her heart broke for him.

“I'm so sorry bambino, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from any of this, you deserve so much more my baby.” Tears were now streaming down both their faces and Tony sat up to his his mother, needing her comfort now more than ever. Maria in turn clutched her baby as close to her chest as she could without hurting him while steadily mumbling apologies, needing to feel him close to her, needing to know that her _tesoro_ , her _treasure_ , was safe and alive.

“They left me.” Tony wept. He felt his mother still and looked up at her only to meet a confused expression.

“What are you talking about, _il mio cuore_?” She asked, her voice raspy from all the crying she had done over the course of the three days her son had been unconscious, not once had she left his side.

“The Avengers, Bruce, Nat, Clint, Bucky, Thor… Steve…” he sobbed out the last name as a wave of fresh tears descended down his face.

“Oh baby…” Maria began, a small relieved smile forming on her lips “what are you talking about? They haven't left your side since we got here, the same with Mr and Mrs Jarvis. They are out at the moment to get everyone some new clothes and take some showers, Doctor Cho said that the stench they were oozing was going to kill everyone in the hospital and sent them all home to freshen up. They should be back any minute now. You should have seen them, arguing about who was gonna do what in order to get back as quickly as possible. I'm pretty sure that man of yours, Steve, threw his one armed friend across the corridor.” The last part was followed by a giggle from his mother.

Relief flooded through Tony at Maria's words, though all worry would not be gone until he saw them all with his own eyes. He did however feel relieved enough to let out a small giggle of his own and tried not to think about how this was the first time he had truly smiled since he was taken.

“Wait” he said in between laughs “how come you didn't have to shower off the stench?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Maria just smirked before answering.

“Oh darling” she said “I am a lady, I never stink.” That brought out a new wave of laughter from the both of them but Tony had to stop soon as the pain in his ribs grew worse. They sat for a while in comfortable silence, just enjoying the presence of each other after so many years apart before Tony asked the question that had bothered him since he was a child.

“Mama?” he asked.

“Yes dear?” Maria said as she combed her hand through his dark curls.

“Why did he do that to me?” He felt the hand on his head stop, there was no need to clarify who he was talking about. Maria sighed sadly before resuming her (failed) attempt at taming her sons curls, something she had struggled with since he was a boy. 

“I don’t know what happened to your fath- Howard.” she almost whispered “He used to be the most loving husband and devoted father I had ever known, he made me fall in love with him over and over again, every day. But after a couple of years, the man I fell in love with slowly faded away. Suddenly all he cared about was his company and how much money he would make, everything ceased to matter to him, one thing at the time. He was willing to do anything, and I mean anything to succeed. I always hoped that the man I loved was still in there somewhere, I never really stop loving him until one day. That was when I turned to drugs for comfort and in turn, away from you, my love, and I pray to God that you one day can find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me for that.”

“Oh mama” he raised his hand to wipe away the tears of her face “I forgave you years ago.” Maria let out a strangled sob and clutched Tony's hand, placing little kisses on it.

“Mama…” He began again.

“Yes?” 

“When did you stop loving Howard?”

“Oh Anthony…” She sighed while bringing her hand down from his hair and cupped his cheek “I stopped loving him the second he put a hand on you.”

After that they cried and laughed together at their memories. They talked about a brighter future, filled with happiness and love. Then Helen came in to check on him, smiling the whole time, telling him how glad she was that he was okay.

After about fifteen minutes they heard loud voices in the hallway and looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces. Suddenly the door slammed open and the Avengers were tumbling into the room, followed by Ana and Jarvis. They immediately stopped when they saw Tony awake and both he and his mother were looking at them with amused smiles. Suddenly Tony was surrounded by his family, all shooting questions at him at the same time but all the noise faded out when saw Steve. To say that the blonde was a mess was an understatement. He looked exhausted and had deep bags underneath his eyes, his chins had some small fresh cuts on them along with some shaving foam hind his ear, like he had shaved in a hurry and didn't bother to be careful. His hair was a mess, he had not even tried to style it after his shower, like he just wanted to get clean as fast as possible to get back to his lover. Steve was wearing an old pair of blue jeans along with a black T-shirt and a jacket over.

“Alright guys!” Natasha's voice could be heard throughout the room and everyone immediately shut up “Let's give these love birds some space, everyone come with me, I need coffee. And Bruce, you're coming with me and Clint later, we're gonna pick up Rhodey and Pepper from the airport. They haven't stopped calling since we told them.”

Everyone followed the redheads order while welcoming Tony back on their way out along with gentle hugs and kisses. And if Bruce's hug lasted a little longer than everyone else's, nobody mentioned anything.

“It's good to have you back Tones.” The doctor mumbled into his friends ear.

“It's good to be back Brucie.” Bruce, for once, didn't comment on the nickname as he made his way out of the room.

Maria was the last to leave the room, but before she did, she grabbed Steve's arm and glared into his eyes.

“I know I haven't been the best mother during Anthony's life Captain Rogers.” she stated firmly “But know this; should anything happen to my boy thanks to you, should  
a single tear escape his eye because of you, should you ever hurt him… I swear I will hunt you down to the end of the world if I have to and I will not rest before I have killed you in the most painful way imaginable. Mark my words Captain, nobody will ever hurt my son again as long as I live and no one can stop me. Mob boss or not I will not hesitate to destroy you and anyone who tries to get in my way.” At the end of her threat she had inched closer and pulled him down to her level until they were almost nose to nose. Suddenly she let go of him with a sweet and charming smile.

“Other than that, I'd like to welcome you to our family and wish the two of you all the happiness in the world.” She let him go and then moved to Tony's bed side and dropped a kiss on his cheek before heading to the door. “I'll be right outside bambino if you need anything!” And with that she closed the door behind her.

Tony and Steve just stared at each other for a whole minute afterwards. Tony with embarrassment and Steve with fear. Suddenly Tony let out a bark of laughter and reached his hand out to Steve. The blonde did not hesitate to grab it and was next to his baby at an instant and helping Tony to sit up straight. After he made sure that he was comfortable he pulled the smaller man into a hug, basically pulling him into his lap.

“I was so scared baby doll” Steve mumbled into his hair “I was so scared that I had lost you forever. Please forgive me.”

“It's okay Steve, we’re okay now, we will be okay.” Tony comforted him and for the first time in a week, he actually believed his own words.

“I swear I'll never let you out of my sight again.” Tony just chuckled at that but buried his head further into Steve's neck.

“Please never let me go.” Tony whimpered, Steve just pulled him impossibly closer and raised his head with hand. Pressing a soft kiss to the brunettes lips he looked into the whisky brown eyes he loved so much with his own wet ones.

“Never again baby, never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw sorry if any of the Italian is wrong, it's all from google translate XD, if you find any wrongs then you're more than welcome to let me know!
> 
> Il mio cuore- my heart  
> Bambino- baby  
> Tesoro- treasure

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr ( Captainsuperpotato ) (I don't know how to attach links)
> 
> All mistakes in this work are mine and I do not own any of the characters, all those belong to MARVEL.


End file.
